


All night, always

by ghoulszler



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulszler/pseuds/ghoulszler
Summary: “I had no idea that’s why you call yourself Star-Lord.”"It just feels right telling you. No one else in the universe knows apart from you.”--After admitting their unspoken thing, Peter tells Gamora how he got the name Star-Lord.





	All night, always

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I wrote any kind of fic, but I came up with this idea spur-of-the-moment & decided to write about it because I love these two (and they deserve better)
> 
> Set after GOTG Vol.2, some references to character deaths
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you want me to stay?” 

The captain’s quarters were dimly lit; only the soft glow of the lights in the corridor and the swirling blues and purples of the nebula outside the window prevented the room from being in total darkness. 

Peter sat on the edge of the bed, shoulders hunched, carefully holding the Zune in his hands. The device felt too small, too fragile, not like his beloved Walkman. All he would have to do was close his fist, squeeze, and the thing would – 

_Nope, no,_ he told himself, _too soon._

“Peter, did you hear what I said?”

He answered without looking away from the tiny music player, “yeah… sure, I… uh-”

“It’s okay if you want to be alone. I just thought you could... use some company.”

Part of him did want to be left alone to wallow in his misery and to maybe cry himself to sleep – not that he would want to admit that to anyone. But the thought of Gamora being here with him made the vast space in his chest feel a little less hollow. 

“Y-yeah, stay. Please.” 

She quietly crossed over from the doorway to the bed, hesitating for the briefest moment before she gently took the Zune from his hands, causing Peter to come back to reality a little and take note of her movements as she set the device carefully on the cabinet beside him. She knelt down in front of him and gently took his hands in hers. Her skin was soft and warm, comforting Peter in a way that he desperately needed right now. 

“You should lay down and try to get some sleep.”

He nodded in agreement; suddenly very aware of just how tired he was judging by the way his muscles ached. As he shifted to lie back on the bed, the throbbing behind his eyes made him wince. _Jeez, where had that come from?_ Had he always been this tired? He was sure that the ache had somehow spread deep into his bones, making his limbs feel like lead. So heavy that eventually he’d sink into the mattress and be swallowed up whole. 

Somewhere in the region of his feet he felt a pair of hands, Gamora’s hands, as they removed his boots and placed them carefully at the end of the bed.

“Just making sure you’re comfortable,” she said softly.

“S’probably a good idea,” Peter could barely muster the strength to speak, something that was virtually unheard of for a man who could talk his way out of anything. Okay, so maybe there was that one time…

His thoughts continued to wander as Gamora removed her own shoes, setting them next to Peter’s before covering him with a blanket. He didn’t seem to notice or care about its presence, Peter’s silence continued to do more harm to her already frazzled nerves than she would ever like to admit, but he’d been through a lot the last few days – they all had. He’d lost his biological father and Yondu in the same day. She’d almost lost _him_. Twice. And now she’d admitted there was an unspoken thing between them. Of course Peter had been right all along, damn him. 

As she lay down next to him, Peter blinked his eyes open with effort – everything was so heavy. He glanced down and noticed the blanket that had suddenly appeared over him. 

“Huh…” he turned to Gamora, “you don’t wanna get under here too? I bet it’d be even cosier with two of us.”

Gamora smiled softly and rolled her eyes. Why wouldn’t he try to make jokes when he was exhausted? 

“I’ll be fine, thank you Peter.”

“Oh yeah, ‘cause you’ve got the uh-” why couldn’t he think of the word? God, he was so tired. “Mods! The mods…”

Gamora chuckled quietly, reaching over and running her fingers gently through his hair, feeling the soft curls as a gentle tingling spread through Peter’s scalp. His eyelids closed and he smiled as her fingers continued to move slowly and rhythmically, pulling him ever closer to the deepness of sleep he craved.

“I’m glad you’re here G’mora.”

“Me too,” her gentle voice called out from the darkness as he finally drifted away.

\----- 

A loud clattering of metal and raised voices rudely woke Peter from sleep. His heart pounded in his chest, assuming the ship was under attack until he focused and recognised the voices of Rocket and Drax arguing about something he couldn’t bring himself to care about. 

Sighing, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the heels of palms, which coincidently only made the ache in his skull worse. The throbbing was still there, only slightly less annoying than yesterday, or was that buzzing coming from somewhere in the ship and not his brain? Peter wasn’t sure.

One thing he was sure of, however, was the empty space in the bed beside him. He sat up on his elbows for support, looking around the room to be certain. Gamora had stayed with him last night, right? He was sure he hadn’t imagined that part. Or maybe he was so exhausted and delirious from the day’s traumatic events that he had imagined the whole thing, her playing with his hair, the way she’d held his hands in hers… it wouldn’t be the first time he’d dreamt about her.

Wait, that sounds creepy…

Peter sighed in frustration and flopped back down, his head bouncing off the pillow slightly, and instantly regretted it. He groaned and screwed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers as the pain throbbed behind his eyes and in his skull. Jeez, he really should take some meds.

Maybe he had imagined it; maybe it was all too good to be true.

 -----

He must’ve drifted off to sleep again as this time he was woken by someone knocking at the door. Hoping it would stop if he ignored it, Peter rolled over and folded the pillow over his ear in a futile attempt to dull the noise. After a few more seconds, which felt like eternity with this headache, he gave up.

“Ugghhh okay, okay! I’m awake! What do you want?” Peter groaned, rolling onto his back and releasing the pillow.

The hinges of the door squeaked as it opened, a familiar voice in the distance, “Sorry Peter, I didn’t realise you were still sleeping…” 

Peter sat up quickly, maybe a little too quickly as the room started to spin, “Gamora…”

“I brought you some food and some pain meds,” she continued as she walked over to the bed and set the tray on the cabinet “I figured you’d need some water too as you’re probably dehydrated.”

He blinked quickly, looking from the tray, to Gamora and back again. “Y-yeah probably… thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” she smiled sheepishly, glancing away and hoping that Peter wouldn’t notice the flush of dark green on her cheeks. But he did, of course he did. How could he not?

Peter reached for the glass of water and the pains meds, popping both pills in his mouth and washing them down in one gulp. He took a few smaller sips for good measure and sighed, relieved, as he placed the glass back on the tray and turned to see Gamora still standing, wringing her hands awkwardly, contemplating what to do next.

“So, I uh-” he cleared his throat, slightly unsure of himself. “When I woke up earlier you were gone. You staying here last night wasn’t just my imagination, right?”

Gamora sighed, her shoulders dropped, relaxing a little bit.

“No, you didn’t imagine it. I just… you needed to rest and I had to check on the others but I didn’t want to wake you,” she moved to sit on the bed by Peter’s feet, which were still covered with the blanket, “I’m sorry if I worried you.”

Peter’s stomach flipped, “Me? Why would I be worried? You’re the one who’s being awesome and looking out for everyone. I’m the useless one who needed looking after.” 

Gamora frowned slightly. “You’re not useless Peter. You’ve been through a lot, I just… wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“Yeah I know I – thank you,” he ran a hand through his hair, trying to relieve some of the awkward tension he felt. “It’s just… ”

Sensing his difficulty to express himself, Gamora reached out and took Peter’s free hand, squeezing it gently to reassure him that it was okay, that she understood. His face softened as he looked at her and he smiled that soft, slightly crooked smile that was oh-so charming and so uniquely Peter that it made a warmth spread through Gamora’s entire body, the flush of her cheeks would definitely be noticeable now. They both knew there was absolutely a thing between them, so why did she feel so nervous? 

As if he could read her mind, Peter cleared his throat to speak. “So, uh, not to sound too forward- ”

“I’d expect nothing less,” Gamora couldn’t help but interrupt. Maybe the nerves were getting to her, but Peter didn’t seem to mind as he laughed before continuing,

“Yeah, so this unspoken thing,” he wiggled two fingers in the air as he said the last two words, an action that he had previously explained, though she still didn’t quite understand what it meant.

“We should probably discuss it,” Gamora said, slightly more formally than she’d intended. Peter blinked, trying not to be put off by her tone. She was probably just nervous; in all honesty he was too. 

“Yeah, exactly… Oh, hey! I have an idea!” he said excitedly as he pulled the blanket back and patted the space on the bed next to him, motioning for Gamora to join him. “Come on, it’ll be a lot cosier this way!”

She couldn’t help but smile as she recalled his words from the previous night, sure he’d said it on purpose this time, shaking her head lightly as she moved effortlessly to sit beside him and propped herself up with the extra pillow. Peter practically grinning as he covered them both with the blanket.

“See? Definitely cosier! This is okay, right?” Peter started talking quickly as he was suddenly aware of the way Gamora’s arm was pressed against his and the heat radiating from her body. “Not like I haven’t imagined this scenario in a million different ways or anything- ”

“Peter,” Gamora said firmly. “Breathe.”

He exhaled shakily as she continued to speak, sensing his nerves; “I’ve been so worried all day about what I would say to you. Everything about this is so new to me and I… growing up the way I did, I never imagined that this is something I’d be allowed to experience.”

“What do you mean allowed?” Peter shifted slightly, turning his torso so he could look at Gamora properly and rest his head against the wall.

Gamora scoffed, “C’mon Peter, after everything I’ve done in my life? There’s no way I ever thought I’d get a chance at redemption like I have with the Guardians… let alone anything romantic.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s fair… but...” Peter gently placed a hand over Gamora’s which were folded in her lap, she looked slightly surprised as she turned to meet his gaze. “That part of your life’s over now, that’s not who you are. You’re a million times better than whatever that... that _a-hole_ tried to make you. No, wait! A billion times better! No, a trillion- ”

“Are you done?” Gamora laughed, shaking her head.

“I dunno, what’s more than a trillion?”

“I think you’ve made your point.”

“Mmm don’t think I have.” 

That irresistible smirk appeared on Peter’s face again and Gamora couldn’t help but shift so her body was mirroring his, facing him directly as she instinctively reached out to lightly run a hand through his hair. She briefly thought she’d crossed a line as she noticed a spike in Peter’s heart rate, but the softness in his eyes said otherwise. 

Peter swallowed hard. “Are there, uh, any particular burning topics you’d like to discuss?”

“What?”

“Oh, it means like, are there any important questions that you absolutely have to ask.”

“Why not just say that in the first place?” Gamora continued running her hand through Peter’s hair, where for the briefest moment her fingertips grazed the spot behind his ear that sent a shiver down his spine. He bit his lip and exhaled through his nose in an attempt to calm himself, but Gamora definitely noticed. Interesting. 

“I-I dunno, it’s just a Terran thing.” _Play it cool Peter_.

“I guess… it sounds so silly to say out loud,” Gamora chewed on her lip nervously, her hand trailing down from Peter’s hair to rest lightly on his shoulder. “You said there’d been this unspoken thing for a while, yes? So I-I am curious to know when you… realised you liked me?” 

He couldn’t help but smile at the flush in her cheeks and the way she almost blurted those last few words out. Seeing her this vulnerable, this open made his stomach flip and his heart swell in a wonderful way. 

“Well,” he reached out and gently rested his hand on her waist, “would you believe me if I said Xandar?”

Gamora scoffed, “Xandar? When I tried to kill you?”

“Hey, it’s not the first time a beautiful woman has tried to kill me in public,” Peter said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. “But I’m serious. I liked you the moment I saw you.”

Yet again she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks, damn him for causing her to react this way, and she couldn’t help but smile – his honesty was one of the things she found most endearing which, in turn, allowed her to relax. 

“That’s very sweet of you, Peter.”

This time his cheeks flushed, a subtle pink, but enough for her to notice, “It’s true though. I thought you were amazing, even when you were kicking my ass.”

“So you finally admit that I kicked your ass,” Gamora stated, sounding triumphant. Not that whether or not she had or had not beaten him in that first fight had been a constant debate between the Guardians or anything.

“Well, we all got arrested so I’d say we were _all_ losers in that situation,” he mumbled. 

Gamora tried to stifle a laugh as his face suddenly resembled that of a pouty child, “Really, Peter, there’s no shame in admitting- ”

“So, Xandar huh? Wow, that seems like forever ago…” 

She knew he was trying to change the subject, to move away from talking about his bruised ego to something, anything else. It seemed unfair to poke fun at him, even in jest, considering everything he’d been through and Gamora felt a slight pang of guilt in her stomach. 

To alleviate this, she reached out and rested her hand softly on Peter’s face, her thumb lightly caressing his cheek and brushing against the rough stubble on his jaw. His eyes found hers again and the tension in his brows melted away as she searched his face. With his hand still on her waist, he began to mirror her actions, rubbing his thumb in small circles, the weight of his hand warm and comforting. She didn’t recall when exactly they’d moved even closer, but the next time Peter spoke his voice was low and soft.

“At the risk of sounding like an egotistical a-hole, can I ask you when you realised? Like, if there was a moment when you knew too?”

She smiled softly, admiring his confidence, though her answer wasn’t as simple, “I guess it was a series of moments over time…” 

Peter raised an eyebrow and smirked in that self-assured, cocky way that had irritated Gamora at first, but now made a warmth spread through her and she couldn’t pinpoint why. For once, Peter said nothing, allowing her to continue.

“The first I remember was when we were back on the Milano after saving Xandar, you were sat reading something. There was some of your music playing too, but you looked so… sad and I couldn’t understand why. I just- I don’t know, I think it was the first time I saw you be you… without all the bravado.” 

He sighed, closing his eyes for a second or two as the memory came back to him. Peter knew exactly what Gamora was referring to – he’d read that letter a hundred times, knew every word by heart.

_Peter,  
I know these last few months have been hard for you_

“Peter?”

“Huh?” he blinked, momentarily forgetting where he was.

“Are you alright?” concern laced through Gamora’s voice, her hand on his cheek holding steady, grounding him. 

He shifted his weight slightly. “Yeah, I’m fine I-” then the idea struck him. “I wanna show you something.”

Utterly confused, Gamora watched as Peter quickly leapt from the bed and to the drawers on the other side of the room, fumbling about and muttering under his breath. A few moments passed before he called out in triumph, holding a small piece of paper above his head and taking the few short steps back to the bed. He sat on his knees facing Gamora, holding the paper carefully in his hands, taking a moment to inhale deeply before speaking.

“This is what I was reading that day you saw me,” Peter held the letter out, indicating for her to take it. “It’s uh- I want you to read it, it’s important to… I think it’ll help you understand me more.” 

Gamora held the paper in her hands which all of a sudden felt heavy with the weight of its importance to Peter, though she wasn’t sure as to why. When she unfolded it and began to read, however, everything clicked into place.

Peter didn’t dare move as she read the letter; he was too busy reciting the words in his head. 

_I’m going to a better place and I will be okay and I will always be with you.  
You are the light of my life, my precious son, my little Star-Lord._

He didn’t notice when Gamora had finished reading, his vision starting to blur from the tears that he quickly tried to blink away.

“Peter?” her voice was gentle, just above a whisper. He looked up and noticed her eyes shining too, threatening to spill over. “I had no idea that…” 

“She gave it to me in the hospital before she died, before Yondu took me,” Peter sniffed and quickly wiped both eyes with his hand, if he stopped talking now he’d break. “I didn’t open it for years because I felt so guilty that I didn’t take her hand like she asked before she… she- ” 

His voice wavered, becoming increasingly close to falling apart completely. “For the longest time I felt like I didn’t deserve to open it, that I’d failed her and there was no way for me to make up for it. But then I met you, and Rocket, Groot, Drax… and we saved the galaxy. After all those years stealing and hurting people, I finally felt like I’d done something good – something she’d be proud of. And that’s when you saw me.”

Suddenly, he felt Gamora’s arms around him, her long hair brushing against his face, tickling his nose. He exhaled deeply and wrapped his arms around her waist, finally feeling her close to him, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. Or was that his? 

“I had no idea that’s why you call yourself Star-Lord,” the softness of her voice soothing him. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure if it was super lame for my outlaw name to be a nickname my mom gave me, y’know?” Peter said, half forcing a laugh and trying to regain some composure as the tears still threatened to fall.

Gamora pulled away, her hands resting on his shoulders so she could look deep into his eyes. He expected her expression to be that stern, unimpressed look he’d become accustomed to – instead his gaze was met with a vague sadness and something else he couldn't quite pinpoint. Love?

“It’s not lame, Peter. I think it’s beautiful,” she gently swiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek. So much for his composure. 

“I just… it feels right telling you. No one else in the universe knows apart from you.”

Gamora blinked quickly, looking slightly shocked at this revelation. “In that case, I am truly honoured you decided to share this with me.”

“Hey, it’s part of the unspoken thing,” he replied, trying to sound carefree in an attempt to lighten the mood, although his face surely said otherwise, “I want to be able to tell you this kind of stuff.”

She smiled, that blush spreading across her cheeks again. Peter was suddenly unsure of himself – here he was with the most beautiful woman in the universe and he didn’t know what to do. His stomach flipped wildly as she met his gaze once again, her hands still resting on his shoulders. Her eyes searched his face for any kind of hint of their next step, his increased heart rate betraying any kind of calm exterior he desperately hoped he conveyed. 

Slowly, he reached up to brush her cheek, one hand remaining on her waist as his thumb lightly caressed the implants in her face, the silver glittering in the soft light of the room. Peter would have been content for this moment to last for an eternity, surrounded by the comforting silence of space and admiring Gamora, committing every single detail of her face to memory. But he also knew a moment when it smacked him in the face.

He could barely hear himself over the pounding of his heart that thrummed in his ears as he spoke.

“Gamora, I- ”

“Yes?” her voiced wavered ever so slightly, suggesting that maybe she was just as nervous as him after all.

Peter froze for the briefest moment, unsure of what to do or say for fear of screwing things up. _You got this Quill - now or never._

“I… I really wanna kiss you.”

Gamora’s breath hitched slightly, betraying her usually calm demeanour. She swallowed nervously as she looked into Peter’s eyes – gentle, reassuring… home. Her heart started beating faster and a tingling sensation began to spread through her skin, fearful that she was taking too long to answer.

“Okay.” 

She wasn’t sure how or when their bodies became so close, only that they seemed to be drawn together by the same cosmic force she swore had been present the day they met. As soon as Peter’s lips pressed against hers, all the fear melted away, relief washing away years of doubt that she’d never be enough, that no one would ever want her – and yet… here he was. 

Suddenly overwhelmed and unable to catch her breath, Gamora pulled away, maybe a little too abruptly. Peter withdrew his hand from her face, shit… he’d definitely screwed up now.

“Are you okay? D-did I do something wrong?” he stuttered, heart hammering away in his chest. 

“No, no, I’m fine I…” she noticed the panic on his face, “I’m not used to any of this. I don’t know how this is supposed to go.”

Peter sighed softly, “I know… ” He searched her face for any signs of discomfort. “Do you want to stop?”

Gamora hesitated, hands still hovering around his shoulders. “No, I… I’d very much like to continue. If that’s okay with you?”

“Oh, Gamora, that is _way_ more than okay with me,” Peter grinned, that goofy, charming smile that Gamora couldn’t resist even if she wanted to. 

He closed the gap between them once more; his lips soft against hers, the rough stubble on his chin scratching her skin in the most delicious way. Instinctively, her hands slid up his neck as she settled into him, her fingers twisting in the hair at the base of his skull. She hadn’t forgotten about her little discovery earlier; as she deliberately ran her thumb along the delicate patch of skin behind his ear, Peter groaned softly into her mouth, his grip around her waist tightening.

“God, how did you know about that already?” he asked breathlessly, momentarily breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers to steady himself. 

Gamora merely shrugged and Peter absolutely noticed the devilish glint in her eye. He couldn’t help but smirk as he kissed her once more; letting his hand slide up her back as he slowly began to shift so they were both laying facing each other on the bed. 

“Is this okay?” he asked quietly, being careful not to push her too far or rush into things – he wanted to do this right. Gamora nodded and brought a hand out to cup his face, bringing her lips to his first this time. Peter closed his eyes as his hand found her waist again, gently pulling her closer, needing to be as close to her as physically possible. Her hand wound its way into his hair once more, brushing against that sweet spot and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning against Gamora’s mouth again. She had to be doing this on purpose.

The sounds of Peter’s moan vibrated through her body, making her skin tingle and igniting a delicious fire in the pit of her stomach that spread through her, her heightened senses more alive than they’d ever been. Hands began to wander, explore; Peter’s hand slid tentatively up her shirt while hers travelled carefully down and came to rest over his heart. She rested her leg over his thigh as their limbs became more and more intertwined, lips still connected until Peter broke away to plant soft kisses along Gamora’s jaw, down her neck and along her collarbone until he hesitated.

He was suddenly aware of the position they were in, the rapid rate of his breathing and the way Gamora’s chest rose and fell in a similar rhythm. Peter exhaled shakily as he looked up to meet her gaze.

“So, uh, normally I’d have no problem continuing with… well, y’know, this.” he glanced down at their bodies, his hips dangerously close to hers. “But, I’m gonna do something totally out of character and say we slow down here.”

Gamora blinked rapidly, hurt, suddenly self-conscious, like she was the one who’d messed up and took things too far. “Are you having regrets about the situation?” she asked flatly.

“What? No!” Peter gasped, “Hell to-the no!” He gently cupped Gamora’s face, making sure she was looking in his eyes so she could see how sincere he was. 

“Gamora… I like you a hell of a lot, like… more than I’ve liked anyone, actually. I just don’t want to rush things, I wanna do this right.”

Peter waited patiently as she nodded, exhaled, and sensed the tension in her body dissolve. He lightly brushed her jaw with his fingers, causing a soft smile to creep across Gamora’s lips and he couldn’t help but smile right back. He honestly didn’t know how he got so lucky, to be here with her, even after the trauma and emotional toil of the last few days. Maybe it was the universe’s way of saying it was okay for him to be happy, genuinely happy, for once. To appreciate all the good he still had in his life.

Gamora noticed the wistful look on his face, reaching up to brush the longer curl of his hair out of his eye. “Peter? What is it?”

He blinked, bringing himself back to reality and Gamora’s slightly concerned expression staring up at him. 

“Would you like to stay?”

“What?” Gamora sounded surprised.

“Here. Tonight. With me and, like… every night.” Peter stammered, quickly trying to find the right words before he blew this whole thing. “I-I mean, only if you want to! It’s just, everything’s nice, we’re making out, it’s all good… But y-you don’t have to! Stay, I mean. ‘Cause I don’t wanna, y’know, put pressure on you, or us- oh god, is it too early to call us ‘us’? Sorry, I’m just-” 

His last few words were suddenly muffled by Gamora’s hand covering his mouth in an attempt to stop him from talking. Peter inhaled a much-needed breath through his nose, exhaling slowly as she took her hand away and gently cupped his face once more.

“Of course I’ll stay with you, Peter. For as long as you want me to.” She leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and Peter finally relaxed, Gamora’s words eliminating all his doubts. He really was the luckiest guy in the universe. 

“Although… you do realise this means you have to dance with me all the time now, right?”

Gamora rolled her eyes, “Peter…”

“I’m serious! It’s gonna be a non-stop dance party in here from now on and we’re the only ones invited!”

“That doesn’t sound like much of a party if it's only the two of us,” she tried to keep her voice as flat and unimpressed as possible, but the smile tugging on the corner of her mouth suggested otherwise. 

“You sure? Dancing with the most gorgeous woman in the entire universe whenever she wants… sounds perfect to me.”

Peter couldn’t help but smile as Gamora laughed softly, shaking her head, the familiar flush of colour spreading across her cheeks again. He was utterly powerless to resist; gently pressing his lips to hers, a hand carefully holding her face and her fingers finding themselves tangled in his hair, while the kaleidoscopic colours of space swirling in the quiet expanse outside allowed him to imagine that, for a moment, they were the only two beings in the whole galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/ghoulszler) & [tumblr](http://flagsmoone.tumblr.com)


End file.
